


Light In The Darkness

by YlenoL



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlenoL/pseuds/YlenoL
Summary: Minghao keeps the lid tight from spilling his feeling to anyone. He kept it so tight that no one could tell and it suffocated him.





	Light In The Darkness

"Leaving for work?" Minghao asked his best friend curiously, sitting on the plastic chair. His fingers brushed against his black hair.

 

Seokmin shoved his shoe into his foot and tapped the floor before glancing at the clock in front of him. He looked back at his housemate as he twisted the door handle. Seokmin wiped off his coat, fixing his brown hair before replying, "Yep, I'll be back like three or four. Oh, could you buy some stuff while I'm away? It's in the fridge."

 

"Sure, good luck and be safe." Minghao smiled softly, waving his hand at Seokmin before he leaves.

 

It was Saturday morning where some people are free from work and hang out with their family and friends. Some rather work and others stayed home alone. Minghao is one of them who preferred to stay at home. Dropping the spoon down, Minghao gazed blankly at the empty bowl and rested his head on the table with a deep sigh.

 

He took the dishes to the sink to clean them. The sun shone dimly through the curtains and the cold water lightly washed away the foam. The wooden floor remains cold under his slippers. He wanted to open the window but he could not be bothered. When he was done, Minghao put away the wet dishes on the rack.

 

Minghao yawned as he went to his bedroom and flopped his body on the bed. His chest grew heavy and aching him out. His body pulled down tightly to bed, feeling reluctant to move. He decided to take a nap until later. He woke up in noon and sighed again, cuddling with the pillow to ignore his heavy chest.

 

Minghao got himself up, grabbed his jacket and wallet before getting the sticky note on the fridge and headed to the grocery store. The cool breeze greeted Minghao while the sun smiled at him. The dried leaves rolled onto the street by the wind while the trees swayed.

 

He ignored the weird stare from strangers and did not care what he wears or what people thought of him. He could not be bothered changing his pyjama on the weekend so he preferred with a simple jacket on him. Minghao arrived at the grocery store and grumbled at the loud noise around him.

 

He took the basket beside him and strolled along to get everything on the list. Minghao spotted the packet of ramyuns lying in corner of the section. He gulped at his favourite food and brought them to the basket. He gathered all the ingredients on the list and left the grocery store after done with paying.

 

"Hey, Minghao!" He turned his head to see a tall young lady smiling at him. She wore a sweater and a coat, a scarf around her neck.

 

"Soyeon?" Minghao recognised her and glared, “Why are you here?”

 

Soyeon flinched at his coldness toward her. He turned his back and walked away. Soyeon stood still and nibbled her lip before walking beside him. She acted all bright with him and whined, “Don’t be cold hearted, I’m your best friend."

 

“Ex actually and you’re still toxic as ever so leave me alone.” He hissed.

 

“Why? I still want us to be back together and I want to prove to you two that I changed.”

 

Minghao halted his steps, sighing heavily at her persistent side. “No means no, don’t you know that? You hurt my best friend a lot.”

 

“Please Minghao,” She begged, “give me one more chance to prove that I’ve changed."

 

“Not only you hurt my best friend, but you also hurt me as well so get the f*ck out of Seokmin’s and my life, Choi Soyeon.” Minghao snapped at her, “If you’re that sorry then find someone who makes you happy and treats them better in return. We already had enough of your manipulation, don’t you get that?”

 

“Alright, I’ll stop for now.” Soyeon sighed.

 

“No, just stop and don’t ever come back again. I’m leaving.” He walked off angrily.

 

Two years ago

 

At the age of 18, the year where they were halfway to end their youthful years. Two boys were at a small restaurant which usually takes about four minutes to their school, actually Seokmin’s school. They sat in the corner of the table and across each other. Seokmin was in his school uniform with a class president badge on his collar shirt while Minghao was in casual and simple clothes.

 

Seokmin sighed every time he finished a piece of pizza and gulped down the glass of coke. Minghao could tell Seokmin wasn’t in a good mood and asked him to end his concern. “Are you alright?”

 

“Nope. I’m deciding whether to break up with her or not. I’m exhausted every time we fight especially when she doubted me a lot.”

 

“Again?” Minghao shot him a serious look before putting down his half-eaten pizza.

 

Seokmin poured the leftover coke into the glass to sip. “Should I go back with her again? I’m scared of hurting her and myself. I’m scared that whenever Soyeon doubted me, I have to fight myself to make her believe me. I’m scared that I have to always be with her and if not Soyeon will doubt my love for her.”

 

“It sounds like an exhausting relationship.” Minghao replied after he thought deeply, “If she believes in you, respect you, understand you, that’s true love in my opinion. If her doubt kept getting worse and drain your soul out then you should probably break up. Have she seen the psychiatrist yet?”

 

He shook his head, “I wish Soyeon believe in me more. I want to break up but I’m afraid of hurting her and you know what she is. She can’t live without-“

 

“You of course but it’s better to take care of your health if she’s exhausting you. ”

 

Seokmin breaks into a smile, “Thank Minghao, I knew I could trust you.”

 

“Are you still hungry? Ramen will be my treat.”

 

His eyes twinkled and nodded happily.

 

Now

 

Minghao could not believe it when he got back home. He checked his pocket and realized he left the house key behind. In other words, he accidentally locked himself out. Sighing miserably at his forgetful mind, Minghao decided to wait for his roommate and sat in front of the gate. He pulled out his smartphone and texted Seokmin to remind him about the key. He shoved the device back in his pocket before sighing heavily and gazed at the gloomy sky.

 

It was hard for Minghao to open the lid of his feeling and thought to anyone else even to those he closed with. He couldn’t remember when he started bottling up and exhausted himself further into the darkness. Maybe it started when he became high schooler and thought his own problem is his responsibility.

 

Minghao thought about opening up to Seokmin and Soyeon but he closed up when his best friends started dating. He felt like a third wheel but he didn’t want to bother their ‘dating time’. It became hard and suffocating for him. Minghao knows he needs to get used to it but he can’t. He has no one to tell to and not even one realised something changed about him. Is that what life is about?

 

“Are you lost?"

 

Minghao turned his head to the side and blinked at the male holding onto four plastic bags. Minghao stood up and noticed he was a lot taller than himself. Minghao shook his head. “I’m not lost. I left the key behind and I’m waiting for my best friend who has a spare key.”

 

“Well, why don’t you stay at my house for a while?” The tall guy offered, “You can be my food tester if you like.” He beamed, revealing his canine teeth.

 

It was a weird request he ever heard. Minghao thought about rejecting the offer but he did not want to refuse the neighbour’s kindness.

 

“By the way, I’m Mingyu. What about you?”

 

“I’m Minghao,” He replied

 

Mingyu smiled and handed him the plastic bag, “Could you help me carry this? It’s quite heavy.”

 

“Sure I don’t mind.”

 

It took them a couple of minutes to get to Mingyu’s house. Inside his living room is spacious and clean with nothing interesting to look at.

 

“I will be waiting in the living room?” He awkwardly asked.

 

“Sure, I’ll call you when it’s time for lunch and there’s water and cup on the table if you want a drink.”

 

Minghao glanced at the empty clean cup and stared for a moment, “Is it fine? I’m just a stranger and you’re treating me nice...”

 

Mingyu looked at him and noticed the hint of hesitation in his voice. He gave a soft smile and nodded, “Of course this is okay, don’t be afraid to ask.”

 

“Thanks.” His lips slightly curved and poured cold water into a cup before swallowing. Minghao took a seat and quietly waited for Mingyu to finish cooking for their lunch.

 

Minghao blinked at the freshly handmade sandwiches. He grabbed one and started munching.

 

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked as he brought a plate of sandwiches to the table.

 

“I do.” He replied. It was indeed delicious but not enough to fill up his empty heart.

 

“That’s good.” Mingyu hummed, “Do you like to read webcomic and play a game?”

 

Minghao paused a bit and put down the sandwich, “I used to love them well... I haven’t given up on webcomic.”

 

“You used to like webcomic? What’s your favourite?”

 

“Why are you so curious about that?” Minghao snapped, “We are complete strangers...” He regretted what he said and decided to grab his stuff and leave before it gets worse. “My roommate must be here, goodbye. I’m sorry and thank for the food.”

 

He ignored Mingyu calling his name out and left his house with a heavy heart. He stared at his house and muttered under his breathe. “I feel like ending right now.”

 

Minghao stood on top of an abandoned building. He glanced at the sky, the cold breeze kissed his wet cheeks in return. He wiped his tears off and weakly smiled. Minghao sighed heavily as he sat on the rail. The door clicked opened and closed behind his back. Bewildered and scared, Minghao turned his head to see a familiar young man in his sight. He noticed a bottle of soda and a bag of cookies.

 

“Uh. I was just-“ Minghao stuttered, confused about what to express.

 

“Why don’t we have a drink and a snack? this is my treat.” Mingyu offered with a smile.

 

Minghao baffled by that, “Why? I mean, uh... we are just strangers?"

 

“You accepted my invitation and ate my homemade sandwich. You are my friend.”

 

He stared at Mingyu confused, “That it?”

 

“I visited here sometime because this is where my close friend went to heaven. " He replied, showing Minghao the white lily bouquet neatly wrapped around with purple ribbon. Mingyu walked to the rail and placed the bouquet on the floor before looking at the younger male, "I didn't expect to see another one here."

 

"I'm... sorry to hear that."

 

He weakly smiles and shook his head, "It's okay, it been almost two years. I will be fine and so will his family."

 

“I’m sorry,” Minghao swallowed in guiltiness, “for leaving you suddenly.”

 

“It’s fine, people have up and down moment.” Mingyu softly smiled, “Tell me next time, you can lean on me. You’re my friend after all.”

 

He hesitated for a long time, his thought overpowered him. Meeting counsellor? He couldn’t afford it and his parent didn’t believe in mental health. It has been a while someone told him this but Minghao was not ready to spill it. He was scared of his feeling dismissed by Seokmin. Mingyu? He is a stranger to him. Minghao could drop him off easily and avoid him but not his one and only best friend.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“Okay, I won’t push you.” Mingyu smiled.

 

He stayed silent, no words were needed as if they were fine with a quiet atmosphere and the soft breeze blowing against them. Every time Minghao tried to speak up, his throat gets all clogged up. He hates it.

 

“I just feel empty that’s all. Its just life isn’t meant for me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Minghao hummed, “I feel there is no point of existing if I hide my feeling and emptiness sucking me out no matter what I do.”

 

He’s gonna regretted it for sure. Minghao thought about leaving straight away and forget it all.

Mingyu scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Minghao and his other arm around Minghao’s head. “It’s okay to be like that. Everyone has their own demon to deal with.” He hugged him tight, “Dealing with this alone and bottling up is frightening. I know my words won’t probably comfort you but every single person at least deserve a warm hug.”

 

The tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He quickly rubbed his tears off, not wanting to show his valuable side to anyone but himself. He disliked for showing without feeling comfortable. The hug? He doesn’t mind hugging. He just wanted to express his dark thought and to hug someone to comfort him without feeling pathetic about himself. Strangely Mingyu gave him comfort.

 

“Feel free to come into my house anytime. I can cook for you whenever you’re not in the mood to cook.” Mingyu let him go and smiled, “I heard homemade food and pet are another way to comfort someone. Some foods go waste when it is too much for me. If it not enough then, we can play the game or read webcomic together. Or we can maybe have a long night drive with music. For both of us.”

 

“Both of us?” Minghao titled his head.

 

“Yeah to be quite honest, I don’t have a friend anymore.” He shrugged, “You know someone who could shoo away the loneliness and stay for each other to shut the demon up.”

 

“I can’t promise you with that but sure.” Minghao smiled.

 

Mingyu stood up and pulled his hand out, “Wanna get in the car? To take our mind off and rest.”

 

“Alright,” He accepted his hand, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a kudo and comment your thought if you enjoy reading♡


End file.
